Still About Love
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Isogai Yuuma. Pekerja rumah tangga baru di kediaman Kai Toshiki. Mohon bantuannya untuk seminggu ke depan. Warnings Inside. Untuk #Yuumafantasia
"Halo, nama saya Isogai Yuuma, yang tadi menelepon."

Manik hijau menyapu penuh rupa pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah manis sekaligus tampan, bibir mungil merah muda yang tampak penuh. Bola mata cokelat sepadu karamel bertabur emas yang memukau, hingga suara teduh yang seolah memanja indera pendengaran.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang pekerja rumah tangga.

"Kai-san, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kai Toshiki hampir melongo, namun berhasil mendeham pelan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Isogai Yuuma. Mohon bantuannya selama seminggu ini."

* * *

Still About Love

For **Yuumasutra 4 - #YuumaFantasia**

Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushiroad – Akira Itou. | Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.

 **WARNINGS** : AU. Crossover. Boys x Boys. Maybe OOC. Bad Jokes, maybe.

* * *

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal Kai Toshiki? Tampan, ceklis. Berani, Ceklis. _Coool_ , ceklis. Menawan, ceklis. Rajin menabung, diragukan. Romantis, tunggulah Upin dan Ipin punya rambut sepanjang milik Nona Rapunzel.

Dia pemuda hampir sempurna mendekati _hero_ komik-komik _shoujo_. Lihatlah tampangnya, tampan, membangkitkan gairah gadis-gadis untuk memacarinya—dan membangkitkan gairah pacar para gadis yang kesengsem untuk menaboknya.

Legenda menyebutkan bahwa Kai Toshiki akan selingkuh bersama Olivier Gaillard ke Eropa selama beberapa bulan, sementara pekerjaannya di sini sebagai Vanguard _-Fighter_ papan atas begitu membuatnya sibuk—padahal ini mah, kayaknya hobi. Toshiki doang yang menganggapnya pekerjaan.

Untuk itulah Kai Toshiki membutuhkan pekerja rumah, hanya untuk membantunya beberes rumah selama seminggu—Selasa depannya ia sudah akan terbang menuju Eropa, menemui Gaillard yang entah modus apa tanpa hujan-baday tahu-tahu ngundang ke Eropa.

"Maaf, seharusnya saya datang Hari Minggu, tapi karena ada keperluan, saya akhirnya datang hari Senin ini," Isogai Yuuma menunduk sopan.

"Tidak apa. Ayo duduk di sini, akan kujelaskan tugas-tugasmu."

Yuuma mengangguk pelan, lalu menuruti Kai untuk duduk di atas bantal—apartemen Kai terbilang sempit, tak cukup luas untuk menaruh sofa. Yuuma duduk bersimpuh, memerhatikan selembar kertas yang diserahkan kepadanya.

Seminggu dari sekarang, Isogai Yuuma akan menyerahkan seluruh waktunya untuk (apartemen) Kai Toshiki, menjadi seorang bab—maksudnya asisten rumah tangga.

.

.

.

 **Senin.**

"Dulce Mariaaaaa! Cuci piring!"

"Iya, Ibuuu!"

"Dulce Mariaaaaa! Pel lantainya!"

"Iya, Ibuuu!"

"Dulce Mariaaaa! Setrika bajuuu! Dan jangan panggil saya Ibu. Panggil saya Misstress!"

"Iya, Ib—Misstress!"

"Dulce Mariaaaaa betulin genteng sana! Jangan lupa sapu jalan tol di depan! Sekarang!"

Begitulah, sekilas kehidupan Dulce Maria sebagai pembantu rumah tangga Nyonya Marimar, sungguh penuh derita. Banting tulang dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, tak pelaklah Dulce Maria merasa lelah dan memutuskan kabur dari majikannya dan minggat ke warnet. Memutuskan untuk meniti karir menjadi _gamer_ wanita.

"Kai-san, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang," Isogai Yuuma, dalam balutan celemek rumah tangga menyambut Kai Toshiki di ambang pintu. Aroma masakan mengudara, membaui indera penciuman Kai hingga menimbulkan bunyi samar pada perut. Kai hampir melongo begitu memasuki ruang apartemen dan mendapati meja kecilnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. Dia mengereling, hendak menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Ah, iya, aku ingin kamu tak perlu menungguku selesai memasak nanti," sahut Yuuma. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkreasi dengan bahan makanan yang ada," dia mengedip lucu. "Bagaimana? _Skill_ masakku tidak kalah denganmu, bukan?"

Kai Toshiki mengangguk, ia menaruh belanjaannya, untuk kemudian duduk dan mencicipi masakan Isogai.

"Enak," ucapnya begitu menelan sesuap pertama. Yuuma mendengus bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku nggak sengaja terpeleset dan menjatuhkan botol kecap," Yuuma menunjuk pada beranda, di mana sehelai kain berwarna gelap tengah dijemur. "Aku panik karena tak menemukan tongkat Pel. Jadi aku lap laintainya pakai itu. Maaf, ya?"

Bola mata hijau membulat. Bibir ingin berteriak tapi tak mampu, hasrat ingin jaim mengalahkan segalanya.

Di luar beranda sana sudah tersampir jaket kesayangan Kai, yang baru saja dijadikan kain lap oleh Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

 **Selasa.**

Kai punya ide untuk memborong seluruh pekerjaannya mengepak barang, _survey_ universitas, juga menjadi _cardfighter_ tersibuk di Jepang. Hari ini lebih-lebih, rasanya Kai ingin waktu 24 jam sehari melar menjadi 30 jam—itupun jika urusannya dapat selesai.

"Kyaaaa! Kai-samaaaa! Minta tanda tangannya!"

"Kai-samaaa! Aku padamuuu!"

"Kai-samaaaa! Tolong peluklah dirikuuu!"

"Mas, Mas Kai Toshikii, jadilah pegawai gaybar kitaaa~"

Begitulah sorak-sorai para _fangirl_ setiap kali Kai Toshiki lewat. Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dan aura yang _so_ kuuul menjadikannya bak idola baru para remaja putra maupun putri. Lihatlah dirinya yang begitu tampan bahkan ketika menghapus keringat. Orang-orang seantero dunia Vanguard akan berebut mengambil tisu bekas lap keringatnya.

Dunia sudah edan.

"Aku capek," gerutunya ketika telah sampai di apartemen, hampir mendekati tengah malam. Dibaringkannya tubuh sembarangan di lantai, malas mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih untuk mencapai kasur.

"Berantakan banget, deh."

Sang permata hijau tersentak. Didapatinya selimut telah membalut tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan sosok Isogai Yuuma yang telah duduk amat dekat dengannya.

"Kau—masih di sini?"

"Yah," Yuuma mengekeh pelan. "Aku tadinya ingin pulang, tapi mengingat pekerjaanmu mengepak barang belum selesai, jadi kubantu sebisaku," dia menunjuk dengan dagu, sudah ada beberapa kotak kardus yang tersusun rapi di sana. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Lama Kai menatap sang pemuda berhelai gelap. Ia ingin bersuara, namun mulut terlalu kaku untuk menjawab. Mata sudah terasa berat, dan hanya menyadari samar-samar bagaimana telapak tangan Isogai Yuuma menyentuh lembut dahinya, menyusuri rambut dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Kai mendesah nyaman, hingga tanpa sadar menarik ujung pakaian Yuuma—seolah meminta pemuda tampan itu untuk terus mengusap lembut rambutnya. Rasa hangat menyelimuti yang hampir tak pernah dirasakan Kai beberapa minggu terakhir.

Tidur dengan telapak tangan hangat menemaninya hanya pernah ia rasakan sebulan lalu, saat ia tertidur di atas pangkuan empuk mantannya.

... dan kini ia kembali merasakan kehangatan yang sama.

Kai mengernyit, mencoba mengusir sosok pemuda yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. _Kami sudah berakhir_. Batin Kai sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Rabu.**

" _Final Turn_!"

Isogai Yuuma mendesah.

Bukan, ini bukan _final turn_ yang "itu", kok. Bukan.

Hari ini tiba-tiba Yuuma ingin belajar bermain Vanguard, maka itu ia meminta Kai Toshiki untuk mengajarinya. Dari sepuluh ronde percobaan, Yuuma selalu kalah. Yuuma menaruh _deck_ Bermuda Triangle miliknya—sengaja pilih yang itu, Yuuma bilang juniornya dulu pernah mengajarinya menyusun _deck_ dan inilah hasilnya. Deck berisi gadis-gadis duyung _unyu_ penghuni lautan.

"Kamu cukup luwes dalam strategi dan cerdas mengatur langkah-langkahmu," Kai melemparkan komentar setelah mengakhiri ronde ke sepuluh.

"Aku memang punya beberapa teman yang hobi main Vanguard, adikku juga pernah main, dipinjami temannya. Ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaan, ya," Yuuma meloloskan tawa sembari membereskan kartu-kartunya. "Tapi semua kartunya mahal, ya? Aku sendiri harus merayu teman sekelasku yang punya dua _deck_ agar dia menghibahkan miliknya satu untukku."

Kai mengerutkan dahi, menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan tanya.

"Ah, iya. Keluargaku miskin. Ayahku sudah meninggal, ibuku sakit-sakitan dan aku anak tertua. Aku selalu butuh uang untuk melengkapi kebutuhan sekeluarga setiap harinya," Yuuma menyampirkan senyum simpul. "Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran para _fighter_ dan kartu-kartu mereka yang mahal itu. Bagiku—bahkan beras lebih penting."

Ketika tersentak, Yuuma mendapati manik hijau memandanginya dalam tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku ngomong sembarangan tadi!" dia menunduk. "Maaf, bukannya aku meremehkan para _fighter_ , hanya saja—"

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa," Kai memindah posisi duduknya, lebih dekat agar dapat mengusap pelan bahu Isogai Yuuma. "Setiap orang punya tantangan hidup masing-masing. Menurutku, kamu yang banting tulang menopang ekonomi keluarga itu sangat hebat. Bahkan mungkin lebih tangguh dari kami, para _cardfighter_."

Yuuma memerhatikan Kai, kini pandangan dari manik hijau itu melembut—walau wajah yang ditampilkan masih tetap dingin. "Tapi aku tidak setegar Anda, Kai-san. Tinggal sendirian tanpa keluarga. Bagiku, keluarga adalah harta berharga, tempatku pulang jika lelah nanti."

Usapan pada bahu terhenti, berganti dengan ketukan lemah di dahi. "Aku sudah bilang, beban hidup orang berbeda-beda," tutur suara berat Kai. "Jangan terlalu dibawa melankolis. Sekarang sudah sore, cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Hari ini kamu boleh pulang lebih awal."

Yuuma menyahut gembira. "Baiiik!"

Bola mata hijau memerhatikan sosok dalam balutan _sweater_ berwarna krim itu, melenggok pergi memilah kain cucian yang akan diantar ke laundry. Lama sang pemuda _cardfighter_ terpaku memandang Isogai Yuuma, memerhatikan kinerja dan senyumnya, seolah mengalami _de javu_ berkali-kali.

 _Aku seolah menemukan sosok tak asing dalam dirinya._

Kai menyentak kesadarannya dan menggeleng cepat. _Apa-apaan, sih. Mengapa aku malah terbawa suasana begini?_

"Oh iya, Kai-san," panggil Yuuma. "Tadi siang aku terlonjak kaget karena ada kecoa dan tak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela," dia menggaruk pipinya tanda tak sanggup diomeli. "Uuh, karena tak menemukan plastik atau apapun sebagai gantinya, aku menggunakan _itu_ untuk menambal kaca yang pecah."

 _Itu_?

Kai menoleh, mendapati beberapa kartu dari _deck_ Kagerou-nya telah menempel manis penuh balutan selotip pada kaca jendela.

ASDFGHJKNMKNBG JHNK.

.

.

.

 **Kamis.**

Kai mimpi aneh sekali—bukan aneh, lebih tepatnya—erotis.

Pagi ini dia bangun dengan celana menyempit. Sang pemuda memijat keningnya. Dia tak habis pikir, bayangan mantan pacarnya bahkan masih merasuki hingga mimpi.

Sendou Aichi.

Mantan kekasih yang sudah pergi dari hidup Kai tiga minggu lalu. Kai yang memutuskan hubungan, alasannya karena Aichi kadang-kadang sulit dimengerti. Tidak sesuai ekspektasi, terlalu _over attached_ , terlalu obsesian. Membuat Kai tak nyaman, seperti punya _stalker_.

Kai merasa cukup lega ketika Aichi hanya menunduk dan tak protes apapun ketika diputuskan secara sepihak.

Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu. Telepon dan _e-mail_ pun dihapus secepatnya. Sosok masa lalu segera saja masuk tempat sampah kenangan. Kai sesaat lega, namun semalam, dalam mimpinya, sosok Aichi dengan tubuh polos berpeluh, melenguh mendesah menyodorkan gairah birahi kembali menyergapnya.

 _Sial_. Sumpah serapah melayang pelan. Kai akui, dia memang sudah pernah bercinta dengan Aichi—tapi hanya dua kali. Ternyata menghapus sosok yang pernah intim denganmu bahkan tak semudah menghapus coretan pensil di atas kertas.

"Kai-san, ayo bangun!"

Suara ringan itu berhasil membuat Kai Toshiki menoleh.

Sosok Isogai Yuuma mengenakan celemek rumahan, membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk hari ini. Menyadari sang pemilik rumah tengah memandanginya, Yuuma memberikan mengedip centil.

"Ayo sarapan. Nanti tidak akan enak lagi rasanya kalau sudah dingin," Yuuma kembali mengedip, telunjuk menekan pelan ujung bibir. "Atau mau disuapi?" tanya dengan nada canda yang ketara.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, dia memijit pelan lagi keningnya. Ketika turun dari kasur, ia sudah mendapati tubuhnya merengkuh Isogai Yuuma. Membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil dalam dekapan hangat, seraya menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher.

"Ka-Kai-san?"

"Maaf, tolong biarkan aku begini dulu," sahut Kai sepelan yang ia bisa. "Ada satu sosok bagai mimpi buruk yang kucoba usir dari benakku sekarang."

"Kai-san?"

"Kamu pekerja rumah tangga di kediamanku, jadi diamlah dulu, turuti majikanmu," ucap Kai. Yuuma tak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk membantah, hingga ia membiarkan Kai Toshiki menghirup aroma shampoo dari rambutnya.

"Kai-san, dirimu tampak kacau sekali," Yuuma mendorong pelan dada Kai. "Tapi jika ada yang bisa kubantu, silakan, jangan sungkan. Aku ini asisten rumah tanggamu, selama seminggu, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Tak ada senyum, hanya dehaman pelan. Kai hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum mengusap pipi halus Isogai Yuuma . "Tidak apa-apa," kecupan mampir di pipi Kai, ketika pemuda itu terhenyak, sang Isogai sudah merengkuh tubuhnya, menjatuhkan kepala di atas dada Kai Toshiki.

"Adikku selalu suka jika kupeluk begini. Ketika dia sedih atau kesal, pelukanku selalu nyaman untuknya," ucap Yuuma. "Semoga Kai-san lekas baikan."

"... Aku—bukan adikmu."

"Oh, maaf," Yuuma cepat-cepat melepaskan rengkuhannya, lalu sumringah sendiri. Dia beringsut menuju area dapur, hendak memasak satu kudapan lagi.

Kai mengangkat bahu. Ia mencicipi satu sendok masakan Yuuma, lalu menyambar handuk dan pergi mandi. Mungkin menyiram dirinya dengan air dingin dapat membantu kinerja otaknya lebih waras.

.

.

.

 **Jumat.**

"Aku baru tahu kamu punya pacar, Kai-san."

Bola mata Kai membulat, memerhatikan Isogai Yuuma yang tengah mengepak barang-barang di sudut kirinya.

"Lihatlah, foto-fotonya banyak sekali. Kalian tampak serasi dan saling mencintai," Yuuma memerhatikan foto-foto itu, sambil sesekali menyusun yang berantakan pada satu album.

"... Iya. Jika yang kamu maksud pemuda dengan helai biru dan warna mata senada, benar, dia pacarku," Kai berdeham sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Mantan pacar, lebih tepatnya."

"Eeh? Kalian sudah jadi mantan?" karamel terang membulat. "Tapi kenapa? Lihat, dia manis sekali, kok. Kukira ia pasti orang baik. Aku tahu itu, bahkan hanya dengan melihat fotonya."

"Iya, dia memang orang baik. Terlalu _baik_."

"Kai-san?"

"Terlalu baik sampai aku tak bisa bergerak bebas."

"Dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kai mendelik, tatapannya lurus jatuh ke dalam karamel terang mirik Yuuma.

"Yah, ada sebagian remaja yang memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Menurutku, itu tidak salah. Dia hanya berlebihan dalam ekspresinya terhadap cinta," Yuuma membalas, seraya mengakat bahu.

"Walaupun ekspresi cinta itu membuat pasangannya menjadi terkekang?"

Yuuma memerhatikan foto itu sekali lagi. "Jika kamu mencintainya, kurasa bukan sebuah jeruji kekang yang tercipta, tapi rasa saling terikat. Mungkin begitu. Apalagi Kai-san pribadi popular, kurasa pasanganmu pasti selalu cemburu dan tidak tenang."

Kai menimang-nimang, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Tapi kami sudah berakhir, dan kenangan tentangnya akan selalu berusaha kukubur."

"Mengubur kenangan? Apa Kai-san sudah menemukan penggantinya?"

 _Pengganti?_

Yuuma menyelesaikan foto terakhir, kemudian merapikan albumnya dalam satu kotak kardus mini. "Orang bilang, obat dari terluka akibat cinta lama adalah mencari cinta yang baru. Kalau tak begitu, kenangan yang terus berusaha kamu kubur dalam-dalam akan kembali mencuat tanpa bisa dicegah."

Cinta baru.

Kai Toshiki bahkan sudah lama ingin mencarinya, namun tak ada yang cocok dengan apa yang ia mau.

Apa di dunia ini hanya Sendou Aichi yang memiliki rasa yang ia inginkan?

 _Tunggu, sosok tak asing dalam diri Isogai Yuuma—jangan-jangan—_

Kai mendongak, menatap punggung Yuuma yang tengah membubuhkan lakban pada kotak-kotak yang sudah rapi. Ia menyadari sesuatu, desiran hangat yang menjalari dada, rasa aneh yang menggelitiki batinnya.

 _Isogai Yuuma, apakah ia memiliki seorang kekasih?_

.

.

.

 **Sabtu**

.

" _Eh, aku jomblo, kok," tawa Yuuma ketika Kai menyenggol status diri tadi pagi. "Mana ada, sih, yang mau pacaran dengan rakyat jelata seperti aku?"_

 _._

 _Tapi Isogai Yuuma memiliki pesona. Rakyat jelata bukan masalah_. Kai masih membatin ketika menyuguhkan teh hangat pada tamu mungil di hadapannya. Helai jingga itu tampak lepek, hujan lebat di luar sana membuat rambut dan bajunya sedikit basah. Keduanya agak canggung—ditambah lagi status adik-sang-mantan membuat Kai Toshiki merasa dua kali lipat tidak nyaman.

Sialnya, Isogai Yuuma sepertinya terkurung dalam hujan di supermarket sana. Kai sedikitnya menyesal menyuruhnya berbelanja bahan makanan dan sedikit camilan untuk nonton film nanti malam. Dia tak mengira bahwa akan menemukan Sendou Emi yang tengah kabur dari rumah dan kebetulan berteduh di pintu masuk gedung apartemennya.

"Jadi kamu ... bertengkar dengan Aichi dan akhirnya kabur dari rumah?" Kai mencoba mengorek masalah yang membuat gadis belia ini minggat dari rumahnya hujan-hujan begini.

"Iya, Aichi bodoh, aku nggak mau tau lagi," dengus Emi. "Aku sudah bilang kalau telur dadar tuh biasa dimakan pakai kecap. Aichi malah mencampurnya dengan abon cabe."

 _Gue pening._

"Sebentar, masalahnya hanya itu dan hujan-hujan begini kamu memutuskan untuk minggat dari rumah?"

"Waktu aku keluar tadi cuacanya masih cerah. Ketika jalan di sekitar sini tiba-tiba mendung dan hujan turun lebat sekali," Emi menggembungkan pipinya, agak tak nyaman juga tertangkap oleh (mantan) pacar kakaknya, duduk-duduk di apartemennya pula.

 _Tolong, Kakak-adik ini beneran aneh._

"Oh, gitu?"

Oke, sekarang Kai benar-benar menyesal sudah menyuruh Yuuma pergi belanja. Ia tidak ahli menangani perempuan, apalagi seorang gadis ABG sebaya Emi. Kai mengubah-ubah posisi duduknya, menunggu hujan mereda, semoga Yuuma cepat pulang. Oh, ini abad 21, benda bernama ponsel sangat mubazir jika tak digunakan.

Sebenarnya Kai kurang suka menelpon ketika sedang hujan begini, namun apa daya, keadaan dirinya lebih membingungkan. Ketika sambungan telah terhubung, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yuuma dan meminta agar pemuda itu pulang lebih cepat.

[ "Aku sudah sampai di apartemenmu, kok, tenang saja. Beruntung uang kembalian masih cukup untuk beli payung. Maaf, ya, aku beli benda di luar daftar belanja." ]

"Tak apa, cepatlah naik ke atas. Aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu."

[ "Beres. Biar aku yang antar gadis itu pulang. Lagipula hujannya sudah tidak begitu lebat lagi sekarang." ]

Secercah harapan akhirnya terbit di wajah Kai begitu mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Isogai Yuuma menyembul sembari menyodorkan kantung belanjaan dari supermarket. Helai rambut dan beberapa bagian pakaiannya tampak basah, menggambarkan bagaimana Isogai berjalan menerobos hujan lebat dengan payung seharga seratus Yen.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kai-san," ucap Yuuma sopan. Kai menggeleng pelan dan mempersilakan Yuuma untuk masuk.

Sendou Emi membulatkan matanya, dia terhenyak, berdiri, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Ah, Iso—

"Wah, gadis ini manis sekali!" Yuuma menunduk pelan, memerhatikan sosok Emi, sebelum menarik gadis kecil itu dalam pelukannya. "Ah, rambutmu basah. Bajumu juga agak lembab. Anak gadis basah-basahan, jangan main-main di apartemen laki-laki, Dek, ini bahaya!"

Kai _speechless_.

"Kai-san, aku akan antar gadis ini pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku," Yuuma mendorong pelan bahu Emi, setelah memberikan handuk untuk mengeringkat rambut jingga itu. Keduanya berlalu, meninggalkan Kai Toshiki dalam keadaan bingung.

Bahkan sosok Isogai Yuuma bertambah menawan ketika ia berhasil mengurus anak remaja sebaya Emi.

Mencari cinta baru.

Mungkin Kai akan mempertimbangkan hal ini.

 _Cinta baru._

 _Ditujukan untuk Isogai Yuuma._

.

.

.

 **Minggu.**

Kai tak pernah menyangka bahwa pekerjaannya mengepak barang dan beberes apartemen akan lebih cepat selesai. Bahkan semalam sudah terhitung beres seluruhnya.

Pagi ini gaji Yuuma bahkan sudah ia berikan. Sepertinya memang tak salah ia merekrut Isogai Yuuma untuk menjadi pekerja rumah tangganya—

"Isogai Yuuma."

—dan sebagai seseorang yang sudah menyusup dalam relung-relung kosong batinnya selama seminggu belakangan.

 _/Aku ada di taman tempatmu biasa tidur siang. Tentu, aku mau makan siang setelah ini. Kemarilah. /_

Isi _e-mail_ dari Kai Toshiki langsung dijawab oleh Yuuma. Bahkan Yuuma sudah tahu tempat Kai biasa tidur-tiduran. Semalam mereka saling bercerita dan bertukar pikiran. Membuat Kai semakin terjerat pada pesona Isogai Yuuma.

/ _Baik, aku ke sana. Tunggu di situ._ /

Mungkin taman bukanlah tempat buruk menjadi lokasi meminta pekerja kesayangannya itu untuk menjadi kekasih barunya.

Taman siang itu tampak sepi. Cuaca yang bersahabat dan cukup teduh membuat Kai yakin bahwa alam semesta pun mendukung niatnya mencari cinta baru. Isogai Yuuma melambai riang di bangku taman. Si helai sewarna malam benar-benar duduk di bangku tempat Kai biasa merebahkan diri.

"Kai-san! Sini!"

"Kamu sedang apa di sini?" Kai mengambil posisi tepat di samping Yuuma.

"Kai-san bercerita tentang taman ini semalam," senyum simpul terulas di bibir Yuuma. "Aku jadi penasaran dan datang ke sini. Ternyata taman ini lebih nyaman dari yang kubayangkan."

"Oh."

Angin sepoi berembus menelusup jarak keduanya. Yuuma menahan anak-anak rambutnya yang dimainkan angin, sementara Kai terdiam, seperti menimang-nimang kalimat apa yang akan ia keluarkan setelah ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Yuuma memiringkan kepalanya, melirik Kai Toshiki. "Tentang apa?"

"... Mencari cinta baru."

"Oh. Sudah menemukan orangnya?"

Kai mengangguk perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Isogai Yuuma. Hijau dan karamel bertemu. Tatapan itu berubah serius dan penuh harap. Kai meraih telapak tangan Isogai Yuuma, kemudian menggenggamnya ringan, merasakan hangat telapak tangan itu berpindah pada permukaan kulit tangannya.

"Kurasa ... aku sudah menemukannya," tatapan itu mengunci Isogai Yuuma rapat-rapat. "Dan pilihanku jatuh padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, Isogai Yuuma. Kamu berdedikasi, lembut, hangat dan memiliki pesona. Aku akui semua itu tertangkap dalam lensa mataku."

"Se-sebentar, apa Kai-san benar-benar ingin mengusir sosok mantanmu itu? Tidak berniat untuk kembali lagi?" Yuuma menggenggam tangan Kai, mencoba mencari kepastian. "Aku memang bilang obat dari luka akibat cinta lama memang mencari cinta baru, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau aku yang akan kamu jadikan pelarian—"

"Bukan pelarian," tandas Kai cepat. "Ini perasaanku sesungguhnya, Isogai Yuuma. Mungkin seminggu belakangan hanya masa kontrak kerja bagimu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku menemukan sosok baru dalam dirimu."

"Sosok baru apa sosok mantanmu?"

"Isogai Yuuma, dengarkan. Aku tak berminat kembali lagi pada mantanku. Dia masa lalu dan sebentar lagi akan sirna. Tidak mungkin aku mengharapkannya lagi," Kai mendesah perlahan. "Akan kuganti kenangan tentangnya ... bersamamu."

Yuuma mengereling perlahan. "Benarkah?"

"Aku jujur, Isogai Yuuma."

"Baiklah," Yuuma melepaskan tangannya dari Kai Toshiki, berpindah untuk menyematkan rambut pada belakang telinga. "Aku senang dengan perasaan itu, Kai-san," senyum manis terkembang di wajah Yuuma. "Tapi maaf, aku baru saja memiliki seorang pacar dan aku tak mau dia cemburu."

"Apa?"

Yuuma menelengkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah semak-semak terdekat. "Benar, kan, Aichi?"

Hijau membulat tatkala sosok berhelai biru itu muncul, melangkah perlahan-lahan, mendekat dengan raut tersakiti. Manik biru itu memandang sangsi, ekspresinya tak dapat Kai artikan.

"Kalian—saling kenal ...?"

Aichi telah sampai tepat di sisi Yuuma. Ia hanya berdiri, diam. Menatap Kai tanpa bersuara, membiarkan Yuuma merangkul bahunya. "Aku belum menyebutkan asal sekolahku, ya?" Yuuma mengedip—sekali lagi. "Aku Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3A Miyaji Academy, teman seangkatan Aichi. Akrab walau beda kelas, iya, kan, Aichi?"

"Iya," suara itu bahkan tanpa nada. "Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah jadi pacar, ya, Yuuma?"

"Iya," sahut Yuuma.

"Kalian berdua bohong, 'kan?" Kai menatap Aichi tajam. "Tolong jangan mempermainkan perasaanku."

"Nggak main-main, kok. Kami serius pacaran," Yuuma membawa pipi Aichi mendekat, memeluk pinggang mungil itu untuk kemudian melumat bibir penuh Aichi. Kai Toshiki melotot tiada jeda, bahkan ia hampir tumbang ketika Aichi mengeluarkan desah dan decak tercipta ketika bibir Yuuma mulai bermain.

Angin sepoi tak lagi berembus. Kai Toshiki berhasil membatu di tempat, apalagi setelah kalimat pamungkas terakhir keluar dari bibir Yuuma; "Kai-san bukan tipeku, maaf, aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Dunia sungguh kejam.

Di Hari Selasa, Kai bangun dengan tatapan kosong, berangkat ke Eropa dengan tubuh lunglai-lesu. Begonya dia naik penerbangan domestik saking syoknya. Sepertinya walaupun pekerjaan rumah beres, perjalanannya ke Eropa malah akan amburadul.

Semua gara-gara cinta.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Haiii. Jadi ini entri ke dua Yuumafantasia yang aku janjikan. Jadi hutang fantasia-ku lunas, ya, Beibiiih *kecups* Btw iya, kayaknya kalo bukan Pucukshipping wordsnya malah ga jebol ya wakakaka. Sesuai ekspektasi, nih! Tydac jebol 5k ulululu *duk

Tadinya mau naro di genre humor, sih, tapi karena ini kurang lucu, yaudah, jadi general ajah :"

Fantasia akan ditutup sebentar lagi. Makasih, sudah ngijinin saya ikut meramaikan xD Yuk buruan lihat pengumuman pemenang, siapa yang (kurang) beruntung _commission_ -nya berjodoh dengan Ratu Galau.

Salam coretJaketLadurCoret

Ratu Galau.

* * *

 **Omake.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Emi kemarin. Aku bingung akan mencarinya ke mana setelah dia lari keluar rumah."

" _No problem_ , Aichi," Yuuma menampilkan senyumnya. "Lagipula kalau dia nggak pulang dari apartemen pacarmu, aku yang akan repot. Kamu tahu? Sepanjang perjalanan mengantarnya pulang, aku yang dia interogasi. Adikmu curigaanya hebat banget, ya? Mungkin kelak dia bisa jadi detektif."

"Ahaha, detektif yang kakak kandungnya adalah pelaku kriminal," canda Aichi.

Sore semakin memerah. Aichi mengikuti langkah Isogai Yuuma pulang ke kediaman Sendou—Yuuma ingin mampir sebentar, sekalian belajar bersama. Mereka sudah kelas tiga dan berjanji ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama, walau berbeda jurusan.

"Maaf, ya, Yuuma. Padahal kita cuma teman seangkatan, tapi aku malah memintamu pura-pura jadi pacarku," tutur Aichi pelan, berjalan santai di sisi Isogai Yuuma. "Sampai ciuman pula."

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula kalaupun beneran pacaran aku juga nggak menolak—ya, sampai kamu menemukan cinta baru, sih," Yuuma ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana? Dendam terbalaskan? Sudah nggak sakit hati lagi?"

Geleng.

Keduanya berjalan pelan, mungkin tidak akan pulang dulu dan berbelok ke minimarket untuk beli camilan, agar sesi belajar tidak jadi membosankan.

"Aichi, aku yang menang, loh" ujar Yuuma, dengan nada cukup riang namun dibuat-buat. "Aku sudah bertaruh, kan, kalau aku akan membuat pacarmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam seminggu. Semuanya berjalan sempurna dan hasil akhirnya seperti perhitunganku."

"Iya," Aichi mengangguk. "Aku nggak menyangka dia akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padamu, dalam jangka waktu seminggu," Aichi terkekeh pelan. "Begitu cepat dia membuangku."

Hela napas terdengar dari Yuuma. "Nah, Aichi. Karena aku menang taruhan, hari ini kamu yang traktir aku es krim, ya?"

"Iya, aku sudah janji padamu," Aichi mengulas senyum, terpaksa. Dia kemudian menunduk, enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Kamu juga janji padaku akan melupakan Kai. Kamu sudah lihat sendiri kenyataannya, hanya dalam seminggu, ia berpindah hati," Yuuma mengusap pelan kepala Aichi. "Artinya memang kamu kebagusan buat dia, Aichi. Jadi berhenti berharap padanya, ya? Cari yang baru. Kuyakin masih banyak, kok, yang mau mengerti sifat posesifmu itu."

"... Aku ... hanya terlalu mencintainya, Yuuma," Aichi menengadah, menampilkan raut penuh senyum pada Yuuma. "Aku belajar dari ini, satu fase menyakitkan dalam cinta adalah berharap, iya, kan Yuuma?"

Isogai Yuuma mengulas senyum simpul, lalu mengusap kempali kepala Aichi. "Tegar, ya."

"... oke. Yuuma balik badan sekarang."

"...?"

"Balik badan, sekarang."

Yuuma tak mengerti, namun ia tetap menuruti Aichi. Dia membalik badan, menunggu apa yang Aichi lakukan. Kepala berhelai biru menempel pada punggung tegap Isogai, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helai kain tipis yang membalut punggung. Yuuma tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, ia hanya diam, seraya merasakan punggung yang sudah basah oleh leleran airmata.

Sore semakin memerah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

RnR? C":


End file.
